


Nocturne, Op. 9, No. 2

by Auntie Moch (bundanyaharuto)



Category: TsukiPro the Animation, VAZZROCK
Genre: M/M, also small kisses??, but yeah this is 1200percent fluff, dont worry nothing technical abt music despite the title, should cuddle in bed be a warning too???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:34:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18715285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bundanyaharuto/pseuds/Auntie%20Moch
Summary: "It reminds me of you a lot, Sho."





	Nocturne, Op. 9, No. 2

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo I'm a local mother supporting my son and his lover. It's been 8 years since the last time I wrote fanfics okok pls be nice :'(
> 
> I wrote this while listening to Nocturne, so it will be nice if you read while doing so too ( •⌄• ू )✧ I have no music knowledge though, so I'm sorry if this interpretation is too basic/childish (....) (coughs)

“Ah, I love this one.”

“Oh?”

“Yes. It reminds me of you a lot, Sho.”

What Haruto is not aware of is, perhaps, the simple fact that for Sho, it is _him_ who reminds Sho of the night. Like how Nocturne speaks about harmony of night, Haruto is the very definition of how he wishes for his nights to be—with the soft warmth of the embrace he has always enjoyed and the calming taps of the young man’s heartbeat which has since become a lullaby to his slumbers.  

And now, Sho wonders if Haruto thinks of the same thing. Is he really the dreams of night Haruto longs for? Or was Haruto talking about something entirely different?

“It’s a beautiful piece and I’m honored to hear that but…how so?”

Haruto’s eyebrows furrow, his expression turned to that of a concentrating frown Sho always adores. There is just something cute about the way Haruto tries to seriously address his questions, and this one case is not different from the others. As he waits for the young man to speak, Sho continues to play Nocturne for Haruto, but,

Haruto’s reply never comes.

“Haruto…?”

“Oh, sorry, I—I enjoyed the music too much that I forgot to reply…”

The sheepish cheek scratch makes Sho chuckle a bit, before lowering his bow to wait for Haruto’s words.  Perhaps he should not underestimate how much Haruto can get immersed in something—and forgetting other things.

“So, you see,” is how Haruto starts, along with his still furrowed eyebrows signaling his difficulty to find the words. “I kind of feel very sleepy from listening it—ah, but that doesn’t mean that it is boring…”

“I understand, don’t worry.” Despite his words, Sho still cannot stop himself from chuckling a bit more.

“Hey, don’t laugh at me.” Haruto’s small pout only stays there for a while, much to Sho’s disappointment as he finds it very cute. “But it’s just, you know… It’s so calming and warm and dreamy, as if it’s telling me to forget my worries and just sleep…? Ah, wait, that is such a childish impression—sorry Sho, I’ll try harder. Um…”

“It’s okay, Haruto. I love it.”

Sho sets his violin aside before joining Haruto in their bed. Technically, the bed is _Haruto’s_ because this is Haruto’s room, but who actually cares when he practically spends most of his time in this very room? Only on the rare nights Haruto is not back in Rock Down’s dorm would Sho stay in his own room—and even then, if he could, he would try to find a way to sneak into Haruto’s room. Much to his convenience, it had been long since anyone, even Reiji, tried to protest on this.

And he always loves how Haruto, almost automatically, pulls him into an embrace when the bed creaks a bit under his weight.

“Ah, yes. It’s exactly like this.” Sho can still listen to Haruto’s words, even though it’s muffled by how the latter buried his face to the snow-colored locks in front of him. “It’s warm and fluffy. It makes me want to sleep.”

Sho’s smile widens and he gives Haruto’s nose a small peck before burying his own face in the crook of Haruto’s neck, murmuring softly as he closes his eyes,

“Then, let’s sleep, shall we?”

“Mmhm…”

The heartbeat, along with the soft whisper of _‘I love you’_ under Haruto’s breath, is indeed his lullaby of the night, as Sho allows himself to fall into the embrace of deep slumber.


End file.
